Moments of Love
by Edel Garden
Summary: Reader x Character one-shots
1. First Love: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Reader x Character One-Shots**

First Love

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

* * *

><p>It was another normal day in quaint town of Namimori. The weather was nice, not a cloud in the clear blue sky, the sun was bright but not to blinding this nice clear day, the birds were singing, children were playing and a boy running in his boxers was heading straight towards you—wait…what? Jumping to the side you stared after the boy, spiky chestnut brown locks, and creamy colored skin, not to skinny it seemed the boy was just right and he wore — pink…boxers? Blinking in a bit of confusion you could only wonder just who that boy was…he seemed familiar! Well there was no point in dwelling on it…with that thought pushed to the side you continued your way to school.<p>

Now being in the same class as Sasagawa Ryohei and your twin brother was stressful so when your (eye color) eyes met startled warm milk chocolate orbs, you immediately recognized them…the boy from this morning! Giving a soft smile you noticed Yamamoto Takeshi a sweet and carefree boy next to the smaller boy, "Takeshi-kun."

"Hah, hah! Manager-san!" Takeshi's dark orbs met your own as he gave a sheepish smile. It wasn't every day the baseball team manager was seen walking the halls after all! Glancing between his friend and his senpai it hit him, "Manger-san this is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Nudging Tsuna to his senpai he laughed and began to walk away, "Watch him for me! I'll be right back!"

"E-erm…" Tsuna was at a loss what to do or say after all this was the senior idol of Namimori Chu! Averting his eyes Tsuna gave a nervous gulp…it was a bit nerve wrecking to get the stares as they were in the third year hallway after all! "Hie!" the cry was loud and startled, eyes wide as he jerked away from your gentle touch.

"O-Oh…sorry!" giving a sheepish smile, you could feel your cheeks dust a light pink as he slipped your hands behind into the small of your back, "Y-you were red…I'm used to doing that for the baseball team." It then hit you this boy was indeed very cute…and the way he looked nervous it…made you want to tease him a bit more. Mentally smirking you slowly wrapped your arms around Tsuna's neck, feeling him stiffen and his eyes widen you come close—nose to nose actually with a sweet smile, "Tsunayoshi-kun…I think…I might have fallen for you at first sight." The line was cheesy but his expression was so cute and priceless! You couldn't help it! Giving a small giggle, you opened your mouth to speak again only to sweatdrop as you saw your little brother behind the younger male with a very pissed off expression, "Otouto…"

"Herbivore…kami korosu."

Tsuna was frozen as he stared at your sweet smile that held sheepish intent within. That was his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari didn't have a sibling did he? You looked nothing like him—all train of thought was lost to him as he felt your lips on his. For that brief moment he forgot all about the killing intent of his guardian as your lips were upon his…that is until he saw you skipping off with a small giggle, "H-Hie?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Ashiteru!"

"Prepare to die."

"H-Hie! C-chotto m-matte Hibari-saaaaaaaaan!"

That day was the first day that you were dragged into the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sure there were rivals for his love but you knew you would come out on top for you were a Hibari and Hibari's always get what they want.

* * *

><p><strong>Eden: <strong>Well this was my try at one of those "Reader x Character" one-shot things. I don't think it turned out so well...hm...did I get Hibari's phrase right? Also was the "Wait a minute" spelt right? Oh dear...well if you all spot any thing wrong in spelling, grammer, what not please let me know! ^^ Be a ghost reader, review, alert, fav...whatever you feel like or nothing at all.


	2. Second Love: Gokudera Hayato

**Reader x Character One-Shot**

_Second Love_

Gokudera Hayato

* * *

><p>You couldn't believe there could be such a guy in Namimori Chu. You really couldn't nor could you understand why your child hood friend Takeshi was friends with this…smart delinquent was that the right term? Ruffling your hair wildly you let out an angry cry, causing the passing first years to jump away from you in fright after all you were the captain of the female only kendo team, "I don't understand this!" more so you were talking about your shoddy scores in the math quiz—another fail and you get suspended from club!<p>

"Hey Baka swordswoman!"

That voice! You knew that voice! Turning ever so slowly you saw the one and only Gokudera Hayato standing there, holding up a crumbled sheet that—YOUR QUIZ! Staring at him in slight horror you couldn't believe what was going on. The way he was mocking you with his stance! Dangling the paper like your darling L from Death Note would, eyeing it with a bit of disdain and mild amusement, hand in his pocket and a …a cigarette in his mouth!

Gokudera simply raised an eyebrow in response to how you were reacting. 'This is the baseball baka's child-hood friend….right she is in our class.' You were the one who would shove the nut's fan-girls away and barge in at times to eat with himself and his darling Judaime! But having seen this…episode he felt he should help since his Judaime asked, "I'll help you."

"Huh?" Well that was an intelligent response! Flushing a light red you simply glowered at the silver haired teenager. Help? Really? What did he want? It must be…yeah that Sawada Tsunayoshi. Namine must have gotten the kid to ask this thug to help her…those Hibari's sure were something.

Gokudera let out a snort at the intelligent response, a small twitch of the lips upwards was given before he cooled his expression, "Want it or not? If you fail you're kicked out right? Take it or leave it, baka swordswoman."

"Stop calling me that! I'll show you! I'll listen to every damn word you say, tako-head!"

"T-Tako-head!"

"Yeah! You heard me! T-A-K-O-H-E-A-D!"

"Flat chest!"

"…You did not just go there!"

"Hatero!"*

"Gods Cry School!"*

* * *

><p>Watching from around the corner was none other than Hibari Namine and Sawada Tsunayoshi. The former looking amused while the latter looking on in horror at the scene of bombs and aerial slices, slicing the TNT clean in half. This was inhuman!<p>

"Ne, Tsunayoshi~…Told you she was good for him!"

"H-hie….S-Senpai…this…" dropping his head in a bit of defeat, Tsuna knew he could never win an argument with you …it has been four months and five days since he met you and he knew he was whipped.

* * *

><p><strong>Eden: <strong>So here was the second chapter...I hope it was okay? Also I gave a random name to "You"...if you don't like it oppsie xD put your own name or a different made up name. Yeah I made a reference to Negima and Love Hina. Tee hee! I hope this was okay it is 5:19 AM and I just randomly did this so it might be rushed. So R&R Please

**Hatero-** It either means Let's finish this! or Be gone! ...I totally forgot...so if you know please tell me.

**Gods Cry School- **a Sword style from Love Hina & Negima!


End file.
